Be My Valentine
by Kharron
Summary: AU. "This was the routine Vongola Giotto had followed on Valentine's Day for six years of his life. However, this year was different. Today, he was going to be the wooer." One-shot, G27


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><span>Be My Valentine<span>

Ah, February the 14th, Valentine's Day. A day that occurs once every year, four times every leap year, ten times in a decade, a hundred times in a century, a thousand times in a millennia…

You get the point.

Anyway, Valentine's Day is a celebration to lovers all over the world. New couples emerged, some unfortunate ones broke up.

It was all in the cycle.

But this day, however, seemed like a death day to a certain golden haired student of Namimori High. Yes, he enjoyed material items such as roses and chocolates on occasion.

But Valentine's Day always pushed it a bit too far. Every year on this dreaded day, Vongola Giotto feared for his life.

7:00am – He wakes up and goes about his normal routine.

7:45am – He leaves his home, always being greeted by at least two boxes of chocolates, both accompanied with roses, maybe a small bear and a scented confession letter on the side.

These chocolates never make it into the house.

8:00am – He arrives at his bus stop, raising an eyebrow at a group of silly, giggling girls who seem to giggle even more upon his arrival.

More chocolates are given to him. These will be given to friends later.

8:30am – The bus finally arrives at school. The group of giggling girls has increased tenfold. He merely ignores all those who are within his personal space.

8:45am – Homeroom and classes start. After finding more chocolates, roses, bears and letters stuffed into his shoe locker, he finds a nearby bin to dispose of these items thoughtfully.

12:30pm – Lunch. He spends his time running away from a hoard of girls who yell and profess their love, flinging chocolate from all sides.

He never brings food at this time. Chocolate can be very filling.

1:10pm – Afternoon classes.

3:00pm – School ends. He finds, yet again, more offerings of material love shoved into his locker. He finds that bin again.

4:00pm – After staying behind to finish off some work, he goes back home, annoyed and alone.

This was the routine Vongola Giotto had followed on Valentine's Day for six years of his life.

However, this year was different.

Today, _he_ was going to be the wooer.

.

The blond sat quietly at his desk, twirling a pen around his fingers. He glanced uninterestedly out the window, only to be greeted by a bird's eye view of red, heart shaped balloons, roses, chocolates, bears and couples either holding each others' hands lovingly or attempting to eat each others' faces off in some of the darker areas of the school.

A quiet mention of his name directed Giotto's attention to a girl clutching a heart shaped box standing at the door of the classroom.

'_Is Vongola Giotto here?'_ she asked.

'_Giotto? Yeah, he's here,'_ a nearby voice replied, "Oi, Giotto. Someone's looking for you."

Giotto flickered his eyes to his redheaded classmate. G. smirked in response, gesturing with his thumb to the girl at the door.

Sighing, the blond stood up slowly, making his way to the trembling, blushing girl at the door. Judging from her red coloured neck ribbon, she was in the year below him.

"E-Excuse me, Giotto-senpai," the girl stuttered, "Please accept this!" She bowed down, with her arms outstretched, offering the chocolate as a token of her love.

Giotto didn't know of her existence until today.

The blond declined politely and walked back to his desk, saying something along the lines of, "I'm not good enough for you. You should find someone better."

Although he didn't like this dreaded day, he still had to be a gentleman.

"Declined another one, eh?" G. asked, sitting on the desk opposite the blond, "That makes five within this last half hour."

Giotto grinned, "I did mention I had someone in mind to be my Valentine."

"Don't tell me it's poor Tsuna again," G. sighed, "You already harass him on a daily basis."

"That's because he's so small and cute I want to eat him for lunch," Giotto joked, flashing his teeth, "That and he's _extremely_ fun to tease."

"Don't mess around with him too much otherwise he'll seriously fall in love with you."

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for," Giotto winked.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the unfortunate soul that had run into Giotto on one of his bad days.

A year ago, Giotto's younger brother had decided to pull a prank on the day Giotto had an extremely important test. The blond had stayed up late to study, setting his alarm clock to an earlier hour to continue cramming in as much information as he could. His brother found it funny to reset the alarm clock to two hours later, causing Giotto to run _extremely_ late, not to mention be marked down on his test. The blond had given a death glare to everyone at the school on that fateful day, teachers included.

Tsuna happened to be new to the school at that time, staring at a map of the school grounds while wandering to his next class. He accidentally bumped into an _extremely_ pissed off Giotto, resulting in a long stream of profane words, death threats and only God knows what else.

Ever since then, Giotto had made the most out of every opportunity to tease Tsuna at school.

"Just remember, Giotto. He will have had enough one day and push you off your high horses."

"Then, until that day comes, G."

"Giotto, there's someone at the door for you," another classmate called, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

Brown hair, in a style that matched his own, accompanied by brown eyes and a short stature stood by the classroom, holding up a plain piece of paper.

"I see you got my letter, Tsunayoshi," Giotto grinned, standing up and making his way to the brunet.

Tsuna cleared his throat and started reading the letter out loud in a monotonic voice.

"Dearest Tsu-chan. Your hair is like cacao, as in the wild, untamed version of chocolate, and your eyes are like brown chocolates that remind me of melting choc- oh screw that, Tsu-chan. I was never one to bother with love letters. Come see me in my classroom at lunch break. From your lovely senpai," Tsuna lowered the letter, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Tsunayoshi," Giotto grinned, "Today's a lovely day in which couples celebrate their lovely love. Would you like to be my lovely Valentine seeing as we have such a lovely relationship together?"

Tsuna frowned, "No thankyou."

"Oh? You usually play along with these little things. Got someone on your mind?"

"None of your business. If that's all, excuse me."

Tsuna nodded a goodbye and turned to return to his classroom. G. crept up behind the blond and whispered, "You got rejected."

This earned the redhead a light punch on the shoulder as Giotto headed towards Tsuna's classroom.

He didn't like the feeling of being rejected.

.

As Giotto approached Tsuna's classroom, the blond heard a familiar voice which stopped him in his tracks. Giotto turned towards the voice, seeing two people standing across each other, one, the girl, taking a letter from the other, the boy, who was glancing away with a face as red as a tomato, scratching the back of his head meekly.

Giotto frowned at this sight and slowly made his way back to his classroom.

He didn't like the feeling of being rejected at all.

However, seeing Tsuna show an expression he had never seen before, that blushing red face looking away with innocent embarrassment, made him realise that the only person who could have changed his experience of the horrid event that landed on February the 14th, whether positively or negatively, was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Giotto smirked as he remembered a line G. had said earlier that day.

'_Don't mess around with him_ _too much otherwise he'll seriously fall in love with you."_

The redhead was right in one respect, Giotto admitted.

At least someone had fallen in love.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks.

Fallen in love?

Did he seriously just think that?

_The_ Vongola Giotto wouldn't just fall in love with some idiot who ran into him on a bad day.

It had never happened to him before, whether they were busty women or stunning men. None of them had any effect on him.

But that one kid, that kid who he had teased ever since the day they met, had somehow broken through his barrier.

All from one expression.

Oh, Giotto wasn't going to let this one go.

Ever.

Turning around again, Giotto headed straight for Tsuna's classroom, flinging the door open. Instead of politely asking for Tsuna, like most people do, the blond walked right in, ignoring screams of delight, and grabbed hold of Tsuna's wrist.

"Giotto-senpai? What on earth are you doi-"

"Follow me," Giotto commanded, leaving the classroom almost immediately with Tsuna in tow.

The two of them, with Giotto leading, made their way through the school grounds. They finally stopped behind the main school building, which was obscured by trees and shadows.

Pressing Tsuna against the wall, Giotto placed his hands on either side of the burnet's head.

"Did you get rejected?" he demanded.

Tsuna's eyes widened," R-Rejected? I don't know what you mea-"

"That girl. Sasagawa's little sister."

"What about Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna frowned and looked away, embarrassed.

"You got rejected, didn't you, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto smiled, leaning closer to the brunet.

Without saying a word, Tsuna nodded once, continuing to look away.

"Tell you what. Why don't we stick together as buddies this Valentine's for some comfort? We both know what it's like to be rejected. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Tsuna nodded once more.

Giotto wasn't sure which question that nod was for. Still, he smiled.

.

Three years later, both of them had graduated from school. Giotto had aced his university entrance exam and Tsuna had barely passed his exam the following year.

Once every year for three years, the two of them had laughed their way through Valentine's Day. Through the night, they ate as much chocolate as they could as well as mocked a couple of corny chick-flicks.

Giotto thought back. He remembered how he used to hate February the 14th with a passion. Now, since he was able to spend time with his beloved, he loved the day as much as he could.

For the two of them, it wasn't every day that there would be someone waiting for you at their doorstep, arms outstretched, laughing as you carried a variety of romantic comedies, looking forward to the anniversary of the day they got rejected by their loved one.

The next year, Giotto brought something other than movies and chocolates to Tsuna's home.

"Giotto," Tsuna called from his doorstep, "I found a new movie that came out a couple of weeks ago. Apparently this one's cheesier than the ones we've seen before."

"Really? We've seen quite a few cheesy ones," Giotto grinned, stepping out from his car and walking up the pathway of the burnet's home.

A few minutes later, the two of them settled down in the sofa in their pyjamas, enjoying the corny lines from the male lead of the movie whilst eating pizza and gulping down carbonated drinks.

"Oh, I found a letter for you, Tsuna," Giotto said, holding out a white envelope carelessly.

Tsuna looked up from his can of drink and opened the envelope.

Dearest Tsu-chan,

Your hair is like cacao, as in the wild, untamed version of chocolate, and your eyes are like brown chocolates that remind me of melting choc- oh screw that, Tsu-chan. I was never one to bother with love letters and you should know that better than anyone else.

From your lovely lovely ex-senpai

"What's this?" Tsuna asked, recognition swimming in his eyes.

The blond swallowed the chocolate he was chewing and cleared his throat, "It's been about five years since I met you and four years since I was rejected. I think I've waited long enough."

Tsuna merely stared.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Giotto asked with a deadpan expression.

"What?" Tsuna replied, looking dumbstruck.

Giotto frowned, "I was kind of rejected by you four years ago. I thought now would be fine to ask again."

"I thought you were joking," Tsuna replied, frowning as well.

The blond coughed, "I kind of was at the time. Then I was hit by some sudden revelation when I saw you with Sasagawa's little sister."

"Kyoko-chan? I was only showing her that letter you gave me."

"What? Then why did you say you were rejected when we were behind the school building?"

"I _was_ sort of rejected by you since you didn't take it seriously," Tsuna glanced away, a reflex from embarrassment.

"Then what on earth have we been doing these four years?" Giotto crossed his arms, slightly annoyed.

Tsuna shrugged in response. The two of them stayed in silence until Giotto swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't get how it happened," Giotto coughed, "But I think the fact that you kind of indirectly confessed to me just then accompanied with you wearing nothing but pyjamas kind of got me turned on."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, I've got a gut full of chocolate. They do say chocolate is the best aphrodisiac, you know."

A predatory gleam shimmered in Giotto's eyes as Tsuna stood up abruptly.

"I am not eating chocolate with you ever again."

Giotto pounced.

* * *

><p>… <strong>I have no idea what I just wrote, what it all means or what the hell I was thinking when I was writing. Honestly, my mind track went all over the place and it ended in an entirely different way of how I pictured it.<strong>

**Anyway, sorry for the extremely poorly written story. Congratulations for reading to the end! I just wanted to write **_**something**_** for a pair as epic as this.**

**Once again, Happy Valentine's Day!**

_**Kharron**_** (:**


End file.
